Highschool Tragidies
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Hm...Well, summary is that Jasmine Veressa is the 9th grade new girl, and was automatically labeled as 'the coolest 9TH grade girl' not the coolest girl in the school. Then, a certain blonde is mentioned, and her curiosity is peaked. Sooner or later, she'll learn to accept that she's not perfect and no one is.
1. Tick,

New story, inspiration from a story on Quotev. Enjoy and thanks for bothering to look.

* * *

YOU ARE JASMINE VERESSA. You are the coolest girl in the entire 9th grade, no matter what. Now, you're just the coolest **new girl **in Sburb High in the little cit of Alternia. Odd fucking school name for an odd fucking city, no?

Anyways, you board the bus with an emotionless expression as you sit in a seat. After the bus starts to drive, a girlish voice sounds from the seat next to you. "Psst! New girl!" Your eyes drift over to the person. She has jade eyes and, slightly wavy, black hair down to her mid-back.

"I'm Jade Harley." The girl who classified herself as 'Jade', smiles at you.

"Jasmine." You readjust your dark grey shades (And I mean it! Almost opaque GREY shades, not black!) on the bridge of your nose, making her smile brighter.

"You know, you'd get along with Dave Strider! He's the coolest of the cool at Sburb High." Tick.

You narrow your eyes behind your shades at the girl. "What." You spit, and the girl just nods.

"Yea! He's my friend and I'm sure you two would get along perfectly." The first twinge of emotion that crosses between you and the rest of mankind is hate and/or fear. Call it what you wish, but boy are you royally pissed the fuck off.

You grit your teeth and stand as soon as the bell rings for breakfast. "Thanks for the info, Harley." You shuffle past the many students on the 9th grade hallway and to your locker. You open the navy blue locker to find a note attached to the inside. It reads,

-Come to the office. Aradia- Whoever this Aradia girl was, she had some nerve. You walk into the office with a bored saunter to see a maroon red haired girl, smiling like everything's right with the world.

"Welcome to Sburb High. I'll be your tour guide for today, as well as being your friend for the years to come. Please follow me to homeroom with Mr. Egbert in the Biology room." As you walk behind the seemingly harmless girl, you notice that she has the curves of a model. She must be a heart-breaker. Aradia leads you into a room, covered with the many biological methods of evolution and chemical reactions,making the whole class look.

You stick your hands in your jacket pockets and stare directly at the teacher through your almost-opaque shades. "What?" You snap, startling the teacher.

"Miss Veressa, please sit next to Miss Kanaya here." A pale hand shot up in the crowd of unfamiliar faces, and you go to sit down. The teacher continues his lesson on chemical acids, then after a short time, Kanaya says to you,

"You seem...distracted. May I ask why?" You shift your gaze to the pale skinned teen.

"No. You may not." She just chuckles, saying she's going to get it out of you either way. You sigh, then rest your chin on the palm of your hand.

You thrust a thumb towards a certain aforementioned coolkid because Jade told you what he was wearing today. She gives a slight, almost imperceptible, nod of confirmation to you, stating,

"You know, he's not what you think he is." You grin devilishly at the forest green eyed acquaintance.

"Oh, I know exactly what he is. He's competition." Kanaya smiles, showing her fang-like teeth, then listening to the teacher once again. You open up your notebook to a clean page and begin doodling a character from a story you posted on Fanfiction. The bell rings and the teacher says,

"Okay, for homework, I'd like one page on what chemicals can do to metal. Dismissed." Everyone filed out except Kanaya, who was looking at your doodle. She hums then states,

"You are very talented in artistry." You shut your notebook quickly and stand.

"It's just a doodle. It's nothing." She walks out to the door. As she arrives there, she turns to you with a slight smile.

"If that is nothing, I would like to see something." Aradia walks in just as Kanaya leaves, signalling that you had to go to the next class soon. You hold her up then walk up to the teacher, getting to the beginning of class for the next period.

"May I email it to you, Mr. Egbert?" He smiles, nodding.

"Of course. I already have one student doing that, so why not you?" A sense tells you to ask who it was.

"Who?" He blinks in a dazed fashion, replying,

"Dave Strider. You two would get along swimmingly."

* * *

I ended it there for a reason, no flaming okay? ;)


	2. Tick, Boom

**Recap: "Dave Strider. You two would get along swimmingly."**

* * *

Tick.

That name makes alarm bells ring inside your head, warning you of something unseen. Aradia lays a hand on your shoulder.

"Come now. We don't want to be late on your first day, do we?" You nod swiftly, heading out the door. Being that it's Friday, the day moves along quickly. At lunch, Jade walks up to you.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Jade greets. You nod a small nod, assuring her you're listening, even though you're BARELY listening to her. After a short time, she waves her hand in your face sitting at the table. You snap back to reality, then hum.

"Hey~, what's wrong?" You shake your head, trying to dismiss the topic of Dave Strider in your head. That little nagging voice in the back of your head tells you that she's saying something important, so you tune her in again.

"-so here's his number, just in case." She hands you a green Sticky Note with someone's, apparently Dave's, number on it. You scowl lightly as you curse at that little voice, making you tune her in again. What was important about getting his digits?

Jade smiles brightly as your scowl becomes evident to her. "He's free this weekend because my friend, Rose is leaving the house to go with Kanaya, John, and Vriska to the movies. He's all yours." She winks at you. You make sure your sweatshirt hood is covering your face before you let that blush climb upon your face. You then stammer,

"W-Whatever. It's not like I care." The lunch bell rings and Jade tugs you along, allowing you to dump your tray before dragging you everywhere and anywhere. You guess Aradia doesn't need to be your guide after all.

AFTER SCHOOL...

You open your locker to see yet another note stuck to your locker. It's Jade's lime green Sticky Note. It reads,

-come to locker 410 i have some people i want you to formally meet! :)-

You saunter through the 9th grade hallway, and find Jade waving at you.

"Hey, Jasmine! Come 'ere!" Without the slightest hint of emotion, you wave to her as you arrive at her locker.

"Wassup, Harley?" She clasps her hands together and hollers a name. "Rose~!"

A figure appears from the shadows with a sly smile, though it's meant to be friendly. "Good day to you, Jasmine. I'm Rose Lalonde." She holds out her hand, waiting for participation from your hand. So, you shake it and Rose hums.

"You know Jasmine, you act and look a lot like my friend, Dave Strider." Tick.

Why does that name rings alarms inside your head? What is going to happen? Why is it every time you hear that name, you suspect something of it? Rose pulls her hand away to point at two figures down the hall.

"That's him." She points to the red-clad figure. "And, beside him is our other friend, John Egbert."

The talkative boy and Dave Strider walks up to you three. You almost glare at Strider through these shades of yours.

Boom.

"Strider." You hiss. The same stare retaliates back at you from him.

"New girl." He replies in the same tone that you used against him. John stepped in between you two.

"No strife guys! Leave it for outside school grounds!" Rose tugs him back.

"No. This won't be a strife. If anyone knows Dave like we do, he'll rap his way to victory." Just like that, he starts.

"When you mess with the Strider, shit's gonna fly, off the handle, acrobatic pirouette, in your face, you can bet, I make all the lady-dudes legs go weak." You simply scoff and start up your own.

"If you mess with me, I might leave you be, or you might have an epiphany, and walk away...or would that be irony?"John and Jade start to laugh, while Rose pats Dave's shoulder for some reason.

Dave grins. "You're not half-bad."

He stuck out his hand. You take it and give him a bro-hug of some sort, whispering in his ear,

"You're not half-bad yourself, Dave." And you back away. Jade tugs on your arm asking you questions as you head towards the car riders' line. You turn slightly to face Dave, then smirk.

"See you later, Strider." He gets your drift and smirks back, mouthing see ya later.

TOMORROW...

Finally, it's Saturday. You consider your choices on what to do since your boredom has taken over. That god damn voice pops up again in the back of your head, telling you to call Dave since Jade gave you his cell number. Though, Rose told you not to because of John's habits of pranking people.

Then,you give in and call the teen you'd been thinking about, unconsciously of course...

"Sup." His beautiful voice rings out. Whoa. Did you say think that?

"Hey Dave." You greet, almost breathlessly. Damn it. You can't be falling for him...

"Oh, it's you. What? You the world's greatest hacker or something?" You snort, then cover your mouth, blushing severely.

"Nice snort, bro."

"I-I didn't do dat!" You stammer quickly. Through your struggle, Dave chuckles. It's so~ god damn good to hear.

"It's cool. I won't tell no one."You stand there shocked and blushing as he hangs up.

Maybe you could be more than that to him one day. You chuckle as you realize...

You've fallen for the ironic rapster whether you like it or not. And, you don't like it.

**You love it.**

* * *

Um... So, Sollux will be coming in as an 11th grader as well as my other OC, Ashelia Roxie Manilla-Veressa. She is Jasmine's stepsister by marriage, after her mother became a widow. Her sign is Taurus, and so, she's being paired with Tavros. Yes, he is coming in next chapter. Um, pairings below...

Dave x Jasmine  
Sollux x Feferi  
Ashelia x Tavros


	3. Crying Over Misunderstandings Unknown

Let's go to her sister's POV for a little bit, and you'll know when it changes. Because I switched up her's and her sister's personalities to fit in with the story. Um...a week has passed from the last chapter because nothing happened in that time that mattered. :/ (P.S.: _This is either 'thoughts' or my input on the story, which would be in regular italics, and 'thoughts would be in apostrophes'._)

* * *

YOU ARE ASHELIA ROXIE MANILLA-VERESSA and you walk down the 10th grade hallway in silence in fear of people hurting you like in your last school. You proceed to read your library book, **_Lily Dale: Connecting_**, and smile slightly as you read the words that have been repeating in your head since you broke up with your first love.** '****_He likes me, and I like him back. There's nothing else to it,_****_ but...love.'_**

That's what you want to feel...once again. Though, due to your speaking impairment, or stuttering as the freshmen call it, it's quite frankly...impossible. You dream, but your dreams don't comfort you anymore.

A slight sense of unfortune races quick through your mind, causing you to look up, placing the bookmark inside your book. Just then, a boy bumps into you, knocking both of you onto your rumps.

"O-Oh. I-I'm sorry, mister." You stutter and curse at the accursed ailment that you were, unfortunately, born with. To your surprise, the boy stutters back at you.

"I-It's nothing, miss. I-I was the one w-who bumped into you."

You look up at the boy, and you are suddenly over-whelmed by his overall cuteness, despite the fact he didn't have any good-looking qualities like your last boyfriend. Though, he was really, _really _cute, when it comes to manners and politeness.

You smile at the boy, standing up at the same time as him. Your smile was not nearly as reassuring to him as his was to you. You hod your hand out to him, making him jump.

"Ashelia Veressa. What's yours?" You manage to not stutter once even though you stutter every single sentence 24/7, 365 days a year.

He gently grips your hand, shaking it with a bright smile that makes you want melt inside. "Tavros Nitram. Are you related to the new girl?"

You giggle lightly, making him blush lightly. "I suppose so. What's your next class?"

The seemingly younger, and shorter, points to Mr. Novica's class, then pointing to his locker. "Writing. But, I-I need to go to my locker first."

You walk with him down the hall, smiling and talking about random things. Mostly fiction like fairies and someone name Rufioh, sometimes, real-life like your love life and his, which for both of you, wasn't very productive.

_'Sounds like both of you get along pretty well.'_

A little nagging voice cackles in the back of your head. It's neglected though, as you two make your way to Mr. Novica's class, which today's lesson would be writing a rough draft of a fiction story.

Which, you both were very skilled at. Though, you both admit you aren't that you're not THAT skilled like anyone else, like your sister or some authors on Fanfiction, but, you giggle as you think to yourself,

_'I'm not half-bad, am I?'_

* * *

You walk down the hall, book-bag slung over shoulder, to the buses. Just when you start drawing in your notebook, someone familiar sits down next to you.

"Hey, Jasmine." You blush before you reply,

"Hey, Dave." You notice he's watching you draw, so you quickly shut the notebook. He looks up at you and asks,

"What's that?"

"Doodles."

"Those didn't look like doodles."

"They are."

"No, they aren't."

"They're my drawings and I'll call them what I want." Dave shrugs then asks,

"You live near me, right?"

"Yea~, why?" You look at him through your shades. He shrugs as the bus comes to a halt in front of his house.

"You could get off with me, if you want. I could take you back home." He stands up, making you jump up after him.

"I suppose so." You walk off the bus with Dave to his house, making a couple whistles come from the bus before it leaves. You make a weird face at the bus, then turn to face Dave.

"Hey, Dave?" He hums, making you smile in return. "Do you have Borderlands 2?" He nods, opening his door for you.

"Yea, I do." You smile even brighter at him. "Let's play together!"

"Girls know how to play video games?" You frown playfully at him before poking him in the chest.

"That's sexist, Dave. And, yes. Most girls do." Dave laughs at your joke then sits down on the couch in front of you. He invites you to sit down, and you gladly take that opportunity.

After about 5 minutes of playing, Dave asks you, "Why don't you take off your shades?" Without the slightest hesitation shown, but you know he was hesitating about asking such a thing.

"Why don't you take off yours?" Was a better question for you to ask instead of, "No reason. Why do you ask?"

He shrugs, not turning to look at you in the middle of fighting Knuckle Dragger. "I was just asking. I take off mine sometimes, but it seems like you don't. Ever."

You scoff as we beat Knuckle Dragger, and you steal the special weapon from its place on the frozen ground, equipping it. "Why don't you ask my stepsister?"

The corners of his mouth tilted downward as he realizes, finally, that the legendary weapon has been ripped from him. "You have a stepsister?"

You nod, giggling at the stupid award-winning robot named Claptrap. "Yea, her name is Ashelia Roxie Manilla-Veressa."

Dave stops moving, turning slightly to look at your smiling face. "What's her name?"

You chuckle at the rather-annoying question that most people asked when they heard her full name, but from him, it seemed nostalgic. "Just Roxie is fine, Strider."

He grins, quickly taking that chance to snatch your shades off your face. You quickly look down, making your hair cover your caramel-colored eyes.

You don't want to show your eyes to anyone else, but your sister, because of your alcoholic parents giving you up to another family who smile at you like they gave birth to you. Like they knew you, guess what. They don't, and they never did. Not ever.

You can feel the mock happiness everyone throws at you, but this boy-no, this teen-has changed you. You've changed your ways. You're no longer **as** stoic as you were before, and you actually smile genuinely around him and him only. Every time, he asks you about your shades, you immediately just wanna break down and cry. But, you've learned to hold it in. For your family's sake, for your friends, for your sister, for...you.

Dave waits a moment before telling you, "Hey, why are you always like this when I ask about your shades? Or anything about them or mine?"

You smile at the floor, the pain from smiling a fake smile making you shake violently. You laugh almost devilishly as you reply shakily, "I-It's nothing of concern, D-Dave..."

Those held back tears beg to be let free, prickling at the edge of your eyelids, making you grip your jeans so hard your knuckles turn white.

Dave then places a hand on your shoulder, the game completely stopping as our Siren and Commando reach Sanctuary. "Hey, what's wrong, Jasmine?"

The mention of your name makes those tears begin to flow down your face without a single hint of emotion except panic. You feel your breath catch in your throat and you put your forearm up to your eyes to try and hold the neglected tears back from flowing out anymore.

Dave, finally getting the notion that you're crying, then asks with concern laced into his tone, "Jasmine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His arm wraps around your other shoulder, suddenly making you cry harder.

Your mother used to do that to you before she left and made this happen. Though...it isn't all bad. You met Dave here, and you wonder how you could've lived without him. You cling to his shirt, which apparently made him surprised, resulting in his slight jolt.

"Dave, Dave, oh I can't do this anymore. I can't lie anymore." You blurt in the midst of your sorrow. You can feel Dave's sorrowful look through his glasses and you slightly pull away from him, regaining your original expression oh so slightly.

Instead of him pushing you away like all the cool-kids do, he keeps you close to his chest, making you blush heavily. "Hey...I'm here. It's okay, new girl."

You smile cheerfully, looking up at him with grateful, watery caramel eyes. You know he was attempting to make you laugh by calling you that, but all it left was the feeling of longing.

The longing for love, the longing for someone to love, the longing for someone to love you back. Like your past boyfriend did. Like your mother did. Like your previous life did, back in Florida.

He chuckles, earning a confused look from you. "Oh, it's just that you look much more like a normal 18 year old now that I've seen your other side."

I lightly chuckle back as that longing just deepens inside your heart as you grip his red-and-white shirt. "Yea...I do don't I?"

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Dave turns into the fatherly figure he was earlier, and you hiccup as you proceed to tell him your life story.

_Why do you even like this ironic rapster? Why do you insist on being with him? Why...do you consider him your lover? Why, exactly, do you even think he likes you?_

Maybe it's the gestures, you think to yourself as you tell the current events concerning two alcoholics you dare to mention. Maybe it's the strokes on your hair right now. Maybe it's the hushing that mothers and fathers usually do to their children when the other parent or relative has died or had something bad happen to them like cancer, or heart disease. Maybe it's the tight hug that he enveloped you in minutes earlier. Maybe...it's because he likes you back.

You honestly don't know, but you finish with a slight refreshed feeling along with a hint of exhaustion.

"It's okay. No one will hurt you." He smiles down at you, and drowsiness starts to obscure your vision. You suddenly can't hold back that feeling that you've held back for the past several weeks, especially when you two were alone.

You quickly lean in closer to his face and kiss him on the lips rather quickly before your drowsiness overtakes you, making your eyes close slowly and you fall asleep...

* * *

You widen your eyes behind your shades as the usually stoic girl kisses you then falls onto you, her head leaning on your chest once again.

As she begins to sleep peacefully on your chest, and she seems pretty comfortable there, your mind races at the thought that she likes you more than a friend.

Why didn't she show it? All she showed was nothing. Her pink lips were in a straight line, except for the occasional smirk. Whoa...Why are you thinking about her lips now? You look down at her, and a crimson blush is still lingering on her face.

You reach down on the side of the couch, switching a switch. Quickly and quite silently, the couch shifts into a bed big enough for the both of you. You move her slightly so you can lay down comfortably, her still in your arms. For some reason, you can't seem to let her go. Wonder why...

_Wonder why, indeed. Is it really a wonder though, Dave?_

* * *

You walk inside the house with your friend, Kanaya Maryam, giggling, then stop dead in your tracks. She stops as well, averting her gaze to where yours is.

The couch is turned into a bed again. You walk up to it, as silently as possible, and catch a glimpse of tear stains and honey blonde hair that you recognize quite well.

You smile as your brother, Dave Strider, and the almost-not new girl, Jasmine Veressa, laying together on the couch cuddled up together. You smile softly as you grab a nearby blanket and place it over the two.

Your brother stirs and opens his eyes, noticing that you're there.

"Goddamnit Rose...Don't do that." He glances down at the blonde sleeping rather peacefully in his arms.

You raise your eyebrows and smirk lightly as you state, "I can see why."

Dave scoffs and readjusts the blanket to where you can only see his head and Jasmine's eyes, which are concealed by her eyelids at the moment. You feel your curiosity being peaked and ask your brother quietly,

"What color?" Dave is silent at that moment, and for a couple after that.

"Caramel, now go away."Ah, lovers will be lovers, won't they? You grab Kanaya's wrist and push her up the staircase.

Kanaya starts to ask unnecessary questions all at once, so you answer in one sentence an answer that could answer a million of her questions.

"Lovers will be lovers, Kanaya." She smiles, her fang-like teeth glistening with brightness, despite her skin tone.

_Oh, but you don't know their story, do you Rose? Until you can answer, you can't say anything._

* * *

Took fureva to write this...so much angst man. I really hate doing angst, but I usually have a reason for my characters being the way they are. So~, here it is.


	4. Unfamiliar Memories & Gym

Ha ha. I have such a messed up life.

* * *

Ms. Lalonde was teaching her usual things, and you could barely keep your head up, let alone keep your eyes open. And, god forbid, if your brother thinks you're failing this class...

A certain blonde-haired girl perked up from a similar state of mind when the teacher said something about 'Driver's ED'.

You look over at her. Her caramel eyes were showing, but thankfully no one was paying any attention back here for once. Instead of curiosity in her eyes, there was only fear.

You tap her on the shoulder as her face turns white and fearful.

* * *

You hear a single sentence form the teacher that perks you up from your sleepy state, making your heart beat faster and mind race.

"As all of you have probably heard, Driver's Education, or Driver's ED, is all next week. So, be prepared."

A memory you don't recognize as your own plays like a movie in your mind.

_A large Sunburst Orange Jeep Wrangler travels down a country road in the summertime, at near-dusk. _

_A little girl with a red bow in her chocolate brown hair sat in the front seat of the large car. A young woman-most likely in her thirties- sat in the driver's seat, smiling down at the girl playfully. _

You could tell she drank a lot due to the fact that her face was sunken in and she looked really pale- must be hungover...Poor woman...

_The older was still smiling at the chatterbox of a little girl-who you suppose is her daughter-despite her awful headache. A caution sign races past behind the girl, who was laughing at something her mother said._

_Bright headlights penetrate the coming dusk, and the panicked mother swerves to avoid the incoming vehicle, but-BAM!- smashes right into the side of it, flipping it over many times._

_The little girl closes her eyes and waits for the angels to get her and her mother, and take them away from this. But after it ends, she opens her eyes to see shattered glass and blood stains everywhere._

_She manages to turn her head and look at her mother is unmoving in her position in the driver's seat, scaring the little girl._

_"Mamma!" She calls. Her fingertips tap her mother's hand, and cold passes throughout her body, and she snatches back her hand like she touched a hot burner._

_Fear and realization crosses her face as tears of strength and understanding fall to the blood-stained, glass covered ground. The little girl lightly places her hand over her heart, looking up._

_"Farewell, Mamma..." And, she takes a ragged breath before she pops open the glove box near her. Inside lay two things._

You feel all color leave your body as you realize...

_ A box of blond hair dye, and a pair of sunglasses._

That girl is you.

So, is that what really happened to your mother? Then, why did your father leave you? Why do you and your stepsister have to live with these workaholics? You would gladly take an alcoholic over a workaholic any day.

A tap on your shoulder brings you back down to reality.

"Jas?" A soothing voice calls in a mere whisper, concern edged into his tone.

You blink. "Huh?" You realize that it was Dave, and turn your head towards him.

"You looked like you just saw a ghost just then." He frowns when everybody is paying attention to the monitor where students are learning how to drive AND make it look easy.

You simply sigh and rub your eyes with one hand, fixing your shades with the other. You shake your head, dismissing-or trying to- the memory and thought.

You then raise your hand, making Ms. Lalonde walk back to you and Dave.

"Ye~s?" She asks in sing-song manner.

"Nurse." You state, and she nods, returning to the front. You grab the hall pass, not wanting to seem in a hurry, and take off out the room.

* * *

You sit at your desk, tapping your fingers against it. You see the teacher snap her vision quickly over to you, tilt her head towards the door, and nod while making it look like she's watching the film she's watched several times this year.

**Damn, **You think as you silently stand and exit the room as quietly as you did when you stood up. **She's one smart alcoholic.**

**Since she looked like she was either in pain or afraid of something, or both, **You hum to yourself as you head down the hallway. **The gym closet?**

* * *

You close those wooden doors ever so quietly and hide behind the Tall Thing You(I) Forgot The Name Of.

The oddly familiar sting of salt-water leaves a trail down your face as you clench your jaw in sorrow. The hot tears hit the hard floor with a soft plip each time. The soft sounds were deafening to your own ears.

The creak of the worn-out wooden doors you entered minutes earlier sounds, and a familiar voice hushes your almost-silent breath.

"Jasmine?"Dave. "Are you in here?"

**Leave, **You bite your lip, holding your breath. **Please just leave, Dave...**

Why did he even come? Was he worried? Why was he even worried about you, if he was worried? And, why...all of a sudden?

Maybe- No. Impossible. Nada. Zilch. It can't be true...can it?

A small hiccup escapes your throat and footsteps edge nearer to your present location. You attempt to hide again, but a hand locks onto your shoulder tightly.

"Hey..." You squeak.

He sits down next to you, his hand still on your shoulder. You inch away...er, try to inch away.

He tugs you towards him with a fluid motion. You blush severely.

**Dammit, **You curse loudly in your mind. **Why did I fall so hard for him? Why him?**

Due to that thought, you suddenly push him away, which startles him, you think, because he looked concerned, even with his shades on.

"W-What do you th-think you're d-doing?" You stammer. **Ugh, I really need to stay away from Ashe's little boyfriend more... **

He smirks. God you wish he wouldn't have done that. Riggin' Friggin' Stupid Emotions. "What do you think?"

You look down at the grey tiles, which look black in the enclosed space, your eyes gleaming with affection and fear.

Dave, noticing this, sighs and tilts your head up towards him.

"Dave," You begin, fear still carefully laced into your tone, so deep within your voice that you're certain he couldn't notice it. "What are you d-"

You are silenced by what he does. Your dark honey, caramel as Rose called it, eyes widen at this action.

**Why-How-What? **You couldn't function properly due to the fact that he, the one and only Dave Strider was...kissing you. No matter how many times you told yourself, in your mind, that he would only do that out of sympathy, you couldn't bring yourself to think that. He was always...well, unsympathetic about everything.

He was the coolkid, like Jade said...Though, why was he doing this now? With you? You simply can't believe your eyes.

Oh god...His lips were like heaven wrapped in a lollipop. **Fucking Emotions!**

And your guess seemed to be right. He did have feelings for you, the way you have for him. You melt under the warmth of his body and relax into your first kiss; it was more gentle and tender than you thought it would be.

You watched enough romance movies & read enough mangas to know what you're supposed to be doing.

You drape your arms around his neck, and you feel him wrap his hands around your waist.

To your, surprising, disappointment, he stops there to speak. "We shouldn't do this here." Ha ha. Wow. He's actually acting like a good little...teen? "Which of ours?" Ah~, there's the rebel question-whoa, what?

"Um...Yours." You answer. **What the hell is wrong with you, Jasmine Veressa! You know what...might, happen! **You actually feel like a normal 18-year-old now... Ha, the irony.

He helps you up, meaning to make you look sick, _the wonders of excuses_, and helps you to the front office.

"Hmm?" The receptionist looks up from her nail polish artwork, blinking at you two. "What are you two doing out of-"

She cuts her sentence short as she sees your gaze drifting away from her and Dave. "You are excused, Ms. Veressa and Mr. Strider."

And, at that, he takes you out the front door, and to his car. He helps you in, like a gentleman should.

He gets into the driver's seat, and starts chuckling. You rest your chin on your palm, looking at the grey sky overhead with a blank expression.

"She actually thought you were sick!...Jas...mine?" He stops laughing and looks at you, to see that you aren't laughing along with him.

You take off your sunglasses, placing them on your lap, since you wanted to get them off, and you weren't afraid to take them off in front of him, and sigh.

"Yea?" You ask, the same blank faraway look in your caramel eyes.

"Is, something wrong?" You could tell he was heavily concerned, which made you wonder again... **Why was he even worried about me?**

"No. Not really. Just..." You hesitate, knowing he had the knack of knowing if people were lying or not. "Thinking." It was true. You were thinking about many different things, but mainly, that unfamiliar memory of your mother and car wreck. Second most, was him, so you couldn't really be lying.

As he pulled out of his 'special' parking spot, as Rose mocked, he asked, "Oh really? About what?"

You spare a single glance at him through the corners of your eyes, and return to looking at the (now) broken up blue patches of sky within the grey.

"Nothing of major concern, Dave. Just _familia _issues is all." You weren't very skilled in other languages, like Spanish and Japanese, but you knew certain words.

"Mm." Dave nods. He remains silent until he reaches the highway, and starts to speak.

"You know..." He trails off for a moment, making you turn your head slightly to look at him.

"You can trust me with anything, Jasmine." You chuckle lightly, which in turn makes him frown slightly.

"You're not acting as cool as other people take you for, _coolkid_." You emphasize the last word.

He pulls to the left, where the exit is for his house, and sighs with a frustrated tone. "Not you too..." He groans.

You immediately start laughing genuinely at that. You have to admit. It was really fun to be around him every once and a while.

**Just to cheer you up though.**

* * *

Sorry for the length, wasn't paying attention...ehehehehe. I have such a fucked up life, don't I?


	5. Champagne & Negative Thoughts

Ah hah. I have a really messed up life. Please enjoy the crude humor! :P Ugh, Google Translate won't work with me, so I'm gonna type up what it's supposed to say instead of you guys going through the trouble of figuring out what it's supposed to mean.

* * *

"Hey, Dave." You whisper to the said blonde next to you in the bleachers, watching the struggle of others as they do lunges around the gym.

"What." He replies without a hint of amusement in his tone. Not for long will that exist.

"I think the gym teacher-" You thrust a thumb towards said teacher, whose looking at the girls while they do their lunges."-has more on his mind than grades. If you know what I mean."

You could tell he was hiding a laugh underneath because the corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly in a flash of enjoyment.

"That's mean, Jas." He chuckled, letting it free from his throat.

You shrug. "It's true, isn't it?"

He folds his arms across his chest and forces a grin into a frown...er, tries to.

"Veressa!" The teacher, Mr. Kiewet, calls. "Strider!"

You both snap your heads towards him in surprise, along with several other classmates. He usually never calls on you two for...anything. "Over here!"

You stand and exchange a single glance of amusement and confusion before walking up to him.

He looked from you, to Dave, then back to you before he even spoke up, quietly. "Are you two in cahoots?" You and Dave look at each other, full confusion written plainly on your faces.

"Are you two dating?"

You both shook your heads at the same time, then looked at each with a look that meant, 'Dammit, it's not doing any good.' Then, you quickly say,

"No, sir. I could never date this jerkbag."

Dave scoffs, going along with the plan that I concocted. "Yea," He folds his arms. "I'm sure."

A bell sounded and yuo start walking away before he stops you again. "I've got my eyes on you two."

You both walk out the doorway with your school stuff, and then...start chuckling.

"Sorry, already taken." You joke. "Better luck next time~." You sing low so only you and Dave could hear it.

He grins, placing his hands on the back of his head. "I didn't need any luck with you, new girl."

You turn your head towards him and whisper, "Fuck you, Strider."

He holds his hands up like a innocent bystander being caught in a crime scene. But, he's far from anything like that. "Whoa~...I'm not sure we wanna do that just yet..."

You click your tongue and place a hand on your hip. "Ne. Ga. Tive~."

Then, as you turn the corner towards the buses, you see your stepsister talking and laughing with someone. Ah, him. Those two would make a happy couple, if they were to admit it to each other. This is the perk of being friends with Kanaya and Terezi, the gossipers of the school.

"Yo, Ashe." You call. She turns with a sunny smile, holding a paper in her hands.

Tavros stands in front of her (before she turned, so behind?), smiling softly at the back of her ruffle of black hair on her head.

Ha ha. You were right.

"You and Dave should totally read Tavvie's paper! It's super cool!"

Dave and you are** definitely **thinking the same thing.

'Tavvie?'

You see "Tavvie" blush head to toe, and look anywhere but at you or anyone else. Seeing this, you just _gotta _take this chance. It's unbearable.

"Tavvie?" Dave and you sync in perfect unison, due to the fact you both were thinking the same thing.

Ashe covers her mouth, a blush forming on her cheeks. Then, she stutters like her usual self, and certainly not like earlier.

"I-I mean T-Tavros' paper..." She trails off, looking back at him with small hearts in her eyes.

You smirk as you pass on the offer to read the, probably, fictional story.

"So, are you two-" You put your hand over Dave's mouth, smiling and nodding.

The bus bell rings and you four walk out the double doors, walk out to your respective buses, and you and Dave sit in your assigned seat, which was in the same seat, funny sorta.

After you two sit down, a guy named Rufioh Nitram, Tavros' older brother, leans nearer to you two.

"d***mn!" You look at him with a confused expression. "are you two an 1tem now or somethin'?"

Dave immediately replies, "No."

Then, his girlfriend Damara Megido, says to Rufioh, _"あなたは彼らがまだお互いに犯されていると思いますか？(Do you think they have fucked each other yet?)__"_

Not that you understood her at all...

"1 told you damara!" Rufioh chuckles nervously at her. "stop sayin' stuff l1ke that! 1 don't even th1nk they'd do that anyways."

Immediately realizing what the sophomore said, you blush at the comment said in a foreign language.

Rufioh laughs heartily at that action. "don't worry! 1'm sure str1der cool over here won't hurt ya! damara's just very sexual..."

You look at Damara, who shrugs and says, _"私はそれで主張することができますているかのようにそれは、されていません... (It's not like I can argue with that or anything...)__"_

"I see that, Rufioh..." You murmur.

Then, Dave whispers to Rufioh, "Yes, we are." You smack him on the shoulder, but it didn't do anything to him. "But don't go spreading that shit around, like a disease. In Egypt. During that plague thing."

Rufioh nods, getting his point. "you can trust me pal. 1 won't let ya down. damara, you hear?"

She nods, looking out the window with a bored expression as she says in English, **"Yes. I hear. Though. It would be fun to see them act like. An actual couple. Like us."**

Rufioh shrugs. "people take the1r relat1onsh1ps as slow as they wanna, damara."

Dave then leans on your shoulder, while you're drawing no less.

"Dave." He hums.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaning on you."

"Obviously."

"What? You don't want me to?"

"I didn't say that..."

"So, you do?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Um...I'm not going to say anything."

"Wow, negative much?"

He grins as he sits straight again. "Very."

The bus halts and the driver, Ms. Tamika, calls out, "Strider!Veressa!Your stop!"

You both stand and Dave walks off and you're about to follow suit when you hear a familiar tone of a whisper. **"See you. Love Birds."**

As soon as the bus turns around the block, Dave puts his arm around you. Sort of, it feels comforting. You feel safe under him. You are glad to have met him and you couldn't replace him for anything else. Just like your sister couldn't replace Tavros, and you knew it.

You always want to feel this way. It's inviting, loving, and you want to be with it all the time. But, you can't escape this hell. So many times you've tried. But, the real you is still caged within. Too afraid to be let out for anyone to see.

_Even Dave._

You feel a push on your shoulder, bringing you back down to Earth.

"Jas?" Dave has his shades off you notice. "Are you okay? You've been spaced out for ten minutes now." Dave seems very concerned.

You put your hand up to your forehead, and sigh. "I'm fine, Dave."

You take off those binding glasses to cover your now scarlet eyes. Dave notices this and blinks those beautiful ruby eyes.

"Why are your eyes different colors now?" You blink, and you feel the rage of your past being tucked down again. You know now that it's back to it's caramel color.

"It's nothing, Dave. Another issue about my fucked up life is all." You look down at the floor, and groan.

"I swear to God... Sometimes I agree with what Roxy says..." You mumble to yourself.

"Oh? And what does she say?"

"Basically, the only way to get away is to drink. It's actually works." Dave places a bottle of champagne on your lap.

"Luckily, my bother of a brother had some champagne in the fridge." You look up at him with a bewildered look.

"You're _encouraging _me to drink?" You ask him, emphasizing the one word.

He shrugs. "Why not? I drink sometimes with Bro and Roxy. It isn't half bad when you need to get away from this hell of a world."

You then realize that he's holding a Budweiser. You chuckle as you pick up the glass bottle, holding it out to him.

"Toast to freedom from this hell."

Clink.

* * *

Is champagne alcoholic? I'm not sure... ha ha ha... I'm so dumb.


	6. Makeovers With Rose Best Weekend Ever?

Uh...Don't ask?

* * *

You walk up to Rose's house with an Andy's vanilla milkshake in hand. I ring her doorbell and it immediately swings open, showing Jade's excited face.

"Uh, Jade?" You hesitate. "What are you doing here?"

Jade simply grabs your hand and tugs you inside the purple house that Rose and Dave live in together. You actually _just_ learned that they're brother and sister. Like, not even, like, a day ago. It sorta creeps you out, bu~t...gots ta live with it, right?

"Rose said that I could join you guys this weekend!" She cheers with a bright smile that could light up space for miles.

You blink behind your shades. "I'm scared now." Literally. You _really_ don't like it when Rose (1) doesn't tell you what she's doing/going to do (2) has Jade to help her with it.

She dismissed it with a 'pssh please' wave back to me and "It's fine! Don't worry!"

That's very reassuring. **Absolutely. **She practically throws you into Rose's room and closes the heavily decorated-but coordinated- door behind her with a broad smile that scared me nuts.

Rose steps out of her closet with a smile similar-but smaller- to Jade's. "Thank you, Jade. Stand up Jasmine. We're going to have some _fun_."

She emphasized that one word in such a way it actually made you become scared at the slightly older girl. "Ro~se? What were you doing in there?" You point to the closet she was previously in.

"Oh, my closet?" She inquires. "Just getting your clothes."

What.

Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.

"No. You are not using me as your dress-up doll. Rose. Rose. Jade, please tell her to not dress me up. Jade?" You look over at her and she just smiles-if she wasn't smiling the whole time- at you.

"Why would I tell her not to," She giggles. "When I'm helping her?"

Motherfucking Jesus. I'm being ambushed by a clumsy narcoleptic and one of the sassy fashionistas in the school. What else could go wrong?

* * *

You walk in the doorway of your house since you just came back from after-school tutoring for some reason. You don't even take a few steps in before a loud bang rips through the house.

"Rose! For the love of god, you are NOT taking down my ponytail! Jade, get! Gu~~ys!" Jasmine's voice comes from upstairs.

Another softer bang comes from within. "Rose! I told you no! I like to-Jade, shoo! Bad dog, go somewhere-ah!" Skidding.

Rose's soft-but loud over Jasmine's voice- voice cuts over her. "Now Jasmine. You agreed to come over here while Dave was away for tutoring. We're just-oh dear." Fast footsteps.

"Jasmine~!" Jade's whiny voice calls. "Come on! Just a few outfits? Please? We didn't mean to scare you, come on out...Rose~! I think we scared her."

Why are you just standing here? Well, for one, your feet are tired because Rose didn't pick up her phone to come pick you up from school, and two, you want to see her outfits.

The click of a door-handle and Rose chuckles. "Sorry, Jasmine. I was a bit over-enthusiastic about your clothes." A sigh of relief comes from Jasmine-you think.

"You said no dresses, right?" Damn. Well, that's out. "Oh, only ones you approve of? I see. Come on. I think I know the perfect outfit." A door slams.

This was interesting. Maybe you should wait a bit- Another bang. Okay, that seems long enough. You walk up the staircase and soon arrive at your sister's doorway. It's slightly cracked open, so you peak in.

Rose is the first who comes into view. She's smiling. "That's perfect. Thank you for allowing us to have your hair down, Jasmine. Lavender is really your color, well, lavender and blue."

Jade's the next to come into your sight. She's smiling-like always, unlike Rose who was always acting like a miss know-it-all. "No wonder why you get along with Vriska and Rose. Hehehe..." She giggles.

"You know guys." Jasmine says. "I'll be taking this off before Dave gets home. I don't want to be seen in this...outfit or whatever. I hate wearing frilly things like this. It makes me feel-I don't know..."

Jade giggles again. She must really be enjoying this. "Girly? It's how normal girls _want_ to look everyday."

"Do I _look _normal to you, Jade?" Jasmine asks, sarcasm laced in with her voice.

"Right now," Rose chuckles. "You do."

"Rose! I think Dave's home." Jasmine tells her.

"Nonsense. He shouldn't be home for another 30 minutes. I made sure of that with the guidance counselor this morning."Rose obviously underestimated you.

You then make your entrance. Rose and Jade immediately look at each other with surprise. Jasmine turns around, and seems surprised.

"H-Hey, Dave." She has her hair down. Since the first time you met her, she's always had her hair up, so this was a new sight. She was also wearing a lavender shirt that ruffled outwards at the middle of it, and skinny jeans.

You had to admit. She looked pretty damn hot in those clothes that you'd sure as hell wouldn't see Rose in anytime soon, or anytime. At all. Rose isn't like that. She doesn't flatter herself, like normal girls.

"Wait." Rose told Jasmine as she practically ran into her closet. You look at Jasmine.

"I don't know." She looks at you with pleading eyes. "Help me." She mouths to you, making you chuckle lightly. You honestly want to see the result of this.

"Ah, here it is." Rose steps out, holding a black scarf with a tag still on it. "Put this on."

Jasmine raises a brow at her. "Are you..." She pauses, looking at the scarf that Rose was holding. "Sure?"

Rose nods. "Affirmative. I want you to have it."

You look back at Jasmine and she's obviously confused by your sister's words. Well, step-sister.

"Thank you, Rose! It's beautiful..." Jasmine takes the scarf from Rose's hands. She then hugs Rose. "I love it."

Rose smiles at her. "No problem, Jasmine. Anything for a friend like you." Looks like Jasmine was fitting in better than she thought, huh?

* * *

You broke the hug with a wide smile. You honestly love these three and John is a bit goofier than you'd imagine someone to be, but-wait, where is John? Oh, you're sure he's watching Con Air for the umpteenth time.

You oddly feel as though your shades are affecting Rose's outfit badly, so you take them off. Not a good thing in front of Jade, but you trust her. She's like a little sister to you, to put it simply.

Your phone started to ring from inside your cheetah print fur coat, and it played 'When I Grow Up' by Mayday Parade. You walk over to it, grabbing the phone form inside one of it's four pockets.

You answer it with a simple, "Hey."

Your _actual _little sister cheers out, "Sis! Guess what I heard today!"

You sigh-slash-puff at the girl's over-cheerful approach to some web-comic she's reading. "I don't care about anything that has to do with that comic, okay? Homostuck, right?"

"No~." She puffs. "And, it's Homestuck, sis. Anyway, I heard from my friend's sister in your high-school that-"

You cut her off quickly. "Well, what is it? Don't drag it out, Ashelia." You bite your lip.

"Wow, pushy much? Anyways, she said that you're dating a certain someone we all know." You could tell that she was mocking you just for the fun of it. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't. That's your sister for ya.

"Whatever. Go back to reading your fucking comic or whatever." You snap your phone shut, politely placing your phone where it was minutes earlier like nothing happened. Plus, none of the others in the room heard you because of your lowering your voice to a point where it was barely a whisper.

You turn and smile brightly. "Sorry. Just my sister asking me about some Homestuck thing. Nothing to worry about." Although, there's a lot to worry about. If Meenah's little sister, Feferi, already figured out that you two were secretly dating, then who knows who else knows by now.

* * *

You feel like taking her out all of a sudden, like flaunting her. That'd be a bad thing, right? Just a little won't hurt though. Once in a lifetime chance here, might as well take advantage of it.

Rose obviously noticed, so she walked in front of you. "I'll handle reservations, meanwhile you stall her. I'm sure you can handle that right, Dave?"

You nod unconsciously, then you blink. "Nothing to fancy okay? Gotta keep my Strider swag, you know?"

Rose just rolls her eyes, stepping out of the room. You look at Jasmine again, and she's talking to Jade about something. You really can't tell through Jade's constant talking-you honestly swear that girl doesn't breathe.

"Okay, Jade. I get it. Jade. Settle girl!" Jasmine tries treating Jade like a dog, and it oddly works. Jade almost instantly perks up.

Jasmine grins. "Well, mission impossible just was completed it seems." She chuckles lightly as Jade smiles brightly.

You then walk up to her, wrapping your arm around her waist. She looks up at you with a pleading stare as if saying 'Help me before I go insane.'

"Alright Jade. I think she's had enough of your lectures. Come on." You grab her hand, which-you notice- is polished with lavender nail polish. Lord, did they do a good job of dress her up.

You drag her downstairs and onto the couch. You see her look away and blush a light pink. Ah, right. When she first came here. Hmm...Interesting.

You make sure Rose wasn't around-which she wasn't-probably making those 'reservations' she talked about. You obviously wonder where, but the clock's ticking. Before long, the clock will ring and you'll lose your chance.

She's obviously uncomfortable, because she's trying to make small talk. "So, Dave. What do you, uh, think about Rose's outfit for me?" She was still looking away from you.

You make her look at you, with a smirk. "It's perfect." Then, you kiss her. You've never been so emotionally attached to anyone before. Especially not like this. How could this tsundere girl who acts similar to you make you fall head over shades for her?

Her caramel eyes widened as you do so. She obviously still wasn't used to the fact that you always caught her off guard when you do this. Even at the most weird times, you could do this. And, sometimes, you do.

For some reason, she always rebounds the surprise when you least expect it. Though, this time, you expect it, so you're ready. She does what you're expecting and drapes her arms around your neck. She taking full control which does surprise you a bit.

You stop that moment just before Rose comes in. "Okay, Dave. It's ready. It's at the-Ahhh!" She screams as Jasmine stands.

"What?"

"That!" Rose points at her shoes. Really? Just because she's wearing tennis shoes? "I forgot to give you the accessories! come on! Hurry, hurry, you two are going to be late!"

You both sigh. Here we go again.

* * *

Sorry, had to cut it short. Getting kicked off.


	7. Basketball

Yes, the chapter name states all for this chapter. I'm putting a family member and an ex-boyfriend of mine in this chapter and probably in the rest of chapters for important purposes. Enjoy~!

* * *

_~Stu-u-u-uck in a limbo (here we go) Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)~ _The words dance in your head as you step without effort around the cement palette, scanning your perimeters for escape options. You had to do something before they gotcha.

You know, this does sound like you're in danger, but you're not. Not in any kind. You're playing basketball with some family members and your ex-boyfriend. It was a rather stress-relieving sport, to be honest. You loved the thrill of it, the wind rushing by your hair, the sound of the air-filled ball hitting the ground every two seconds.

_~I'll tear you up in two go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you~ _You heard the words, but only heard the screaming in your head telling you that a teammate needed the ball to shoot. Your caramel eyes flash over to said person for a second before looking ahead, seeing a person coming at you.

Stepping to the side and passing the ball, you hear a chuckle, breaking you out of your thoughts. Turning as your team won the game, an amused expression showed on your face in small effort of your appearance. _~You dug yourself into a pretty mess that I made for you!~ _

"Hey Michael." You call with a light, breezy tone. "You jealous that we beat you guys again?"

Said male laughed aloud, no stares flying at him because he was like that, saying to you a single sentence that made you smile. "Now, do I have a reason to be jealous?"

* * *

You take out your MP3 player and switch it to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. _~I'm wakin' up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow an' I sweat my rust, I'm breathin' in the chemicals...~ _

Your MP3 player messed up or died again. Either way, it somehow helped you this time. You heard shouting and a loud laugh. This surprised you. No one was usually on this path on Saturday afternoon. Shoving the red and black player into your sweatshirt pocket, you walk over to the noise.

Hmm? You question yourself as you see a familiar face in the crowd. It was Jasmine. What was she doing here- she's with someone else. It looked like a guy, due to the fact he was built and tall. Another guy walked up next to her, ruffling her hair, making her flinch.

Jasmine turned to him with a huff, and start poking his chest childishly. Chuckling, you apparently drew some attention. Not the people that Jasmine was talking to, but others.

A rainbow haired girl walked up to you, popping her bubblegum bubble. "Heya. What ya here for boy? You 'nother one a Jas' stalkas?" The girl spoke with a normal Brooklyn accent, but she seemed from around here.

"No. I'm a friend. I was wondering why she was out here." There's no reason to be inhospitable. Talking to strangers in a bad way can cost you a hospital visit. Anyways...

"Well, you're a horrible friend if ya don't know what she does ev'ry weekend. I've been 'er friend for at least seven years and I knew 'bout it for how long now?" The girl waved her hand in a 'wait-im-doing-it-again' fashion. "Anyways, I'm Cindy Owens. Nice t' meet'cha. What's ya name, stranger?"

You nod and blink a few times behind your shades. "Dave Strider."

Cindy chuckles femininely. "Oh, you're that Strider boy she keeps ramblin' 'bout every weekend. How perfect he is. How nice he really is. How much of a douche he can be. Nice to finally meet ya your mister highness. BTW, I don't recommend doing any PDA around her ex-bf." It seems as though she uses a lot of texting language.

PDA...ah. Public Display of Affection. Wait-why would you even do that? You can't just let your Strider swag dissolve in front of strangers, now could you? "Okay."

Then, it seems as though Jasmine heard you two talking because you heard her say, "Hey CC! What are you doing over there?"

Cindy simply smiled over at Jasmine, waving a small wave. "Talking to your Strider boy."

Jasmine walks up to Cindy, and she is wearing her shades and wearing Air Jordan's. Wow, nice beats she has. Ear pollution brand. Those are really good. "What? Dave, why are you here?" Jasmine asks, wearing a bemused expression.

"I always come down this path on Saturdays. I should be asking you the same question." You could barely keep from stuttering. Jasmine was wearing booty shorts, a shirt that hugged her body and hung at right below her chest-near her stomach-and her shades hid her caramel eyes.

"Oh, Michael?" She called from around the stand. "Mind explaining this one?" The tall male you saw earlier rounded the corner with a wide, goofy grin that reminded him of John.

"Ah, what now? Ty was pesterin' me about some girl on the cheer leading squad." He said with a laugh that could get rid of any depressed thoughts as it seemed. Well, his name was Michael. Not just 'That Person Jasmine Knows'.

"I need you to explain why we're out here. Dave doesn't understand." Jasmine-as you could clearly see- was holding back a giggle. She knew why they were out here, but she didn't want to talk.

"Ah, right. Well, Dave." Michael singled out your name as his brown eyes bore into you as if studying you. You looked away from him behind your shades, only looking back at him for a few moments at a time. "Normally, we'd be out here tomorrow, but there's a parade tomorrow, and we can't use this because of how much noise we make. Basketball's a loud sport, more than I realized." He smiled again, making you grin...almost. ALMOST.

"That's why then." A chanting erupted from the park they'd left only minutes earlier. "Oh, for the love of FUCK! Those people are way too clingy to this goddamn sport." Cindy rolled her dark eyes, swiftly sauntering away to the area.

"I gotta go, Dave. You can watch if you want." Jasmine smiled widely, taking Michael's hand and running towards the field. You follow, leaning against a wall nearby, but not near the crowd of unfamiliar faces. She played like a female Michael Jordan, for God's sake!

Damn it, you can't be thinking about this now. Weekend's are supposed to be worry free. Suddenly, your player sprung to life and your headphones emitted a familiar tune and familiar lyrics. _~Bootleg emotions Bottled up explosions Intoxicating you Learning of the truth~ _

God damn it. Why? Just...why? Just your luck, your MP3 player plays lyrics that display your thoughts. Great, Jade gets a stuffed unicorn at the fair, and you get a possessed MP3 player. Just your luck.

God, fucking, damn it. Sigh. Just your FUCKING LUCK. You're over reacting again, settle down. You focus on the game, instead of the lovesick looks that Michael sends Jasmine throughout the game, and she mistakes them for friendly smiles.

As if noticing your distress, Cindy takes a switch, and a blonde replaces her, swiftly catching up to the pace of the game. "Heya, Strider." Cindy calls, but you only reply with a small nod, still looking at Michael and his little signs of lovesickness. You know that's not a word, but whatever.

"Strider, listen." Cindy claps her hands, making you turn your head with a small 'What?'. "Mikey is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend. Sorry 'bout not tellin' ya 'forehand. Mikey still isn't over 'er, despite that he's a datin' Hallie." Cindy stated, pointing to the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, yea. That's nice." _**Not**_. You kid yourself sometimes. Your _god. damned. irony. won't. leave. you. alone._ Whatever, back on su~bject! "Why did they break up?" Not that you really wanted to know, in any way, shape, or form.

Cindy hummed, her dark eyes-as you thought were black- flashing over to the two high-fiving each other over a score because of Hallie. "I'm not sure, but some rumors said that Jasmine caught him cheating, a few others said that Mikey was a womanizer on a dare from his friends." She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It's not best to bring it up around those two anyways. It's a bad memory. They just want to make up."

Or make out, judging by the looks that Michael was sending Jasmine-which she thankfully ignored. "That's not what Michael has in mind I'm sure." You say in a half-hearted tone, trying to sound...well, not harsh and judgmental.

"Ha ha." The laugh that exited Cindy's mouth was pure and low. "Sure, sure. Whatev'r ya say, Strider. The game's 'bout t' end. Take 'er home for me, will ya?" Cindy winked, collecting her stuff that sat on the ground. Her Brooklyn-but-Texas accent made you want to laugh, but you didn't as Jasmine greeted you.

"Sorry for the wait, Dave!" Jasmine cheered, hugging you slightly before bending down to pick up her stuff, that lay at your feet. You glare at Michael, who simply smiles back in return.

It wasn't a thankful or happy or even friendly smile. It was a war smile. A smile that symbolized, _You don't know who the fuck you're messing with. _You and this Michael person WON'T get along.

* * *

Ha ha. Cindy **is** actually my best friend, and Ty is Tyler-my cousin- and Michael **is** my ex-boyfriend. They are exactly how they are in real life as in this story. Like I said, real life people. :))


	8. Fairy Tales and Unexpected Encounters

I sorta got this off the top of my head, and it's really angst-y. My brother's birthday was yesterday and he got yelled at a lot. This is for him, because he's not the only one who escapes through the computer. :D

"What." You say with a questioning tone, but still sound cool doing it. "Are you sure that she'd want us to come over, Ashelia?"

The said brunette smiled brightly and nodded at you and Tavros. "Of course~! Why wouldn't she? She's loves having company over." She holds out two slips of paper and you both take one. "Now, if she asks about that, say I invited you to one of my tennis games, okay?" Ashelia's really trying to surprise her, huh?

"A-Alright, Ashe." Tavros nods in approval while you just nod slightly and turn on your heels. When the two lovebirds are out of earshot, you hold up the slip of paper that read _'2891Trickster Lane Come to Sis' B-Day party~!' _and smirk.

"This'll be a fun weekend." You stash the paper in your pocket and head to Band.

A loud static crosses through the intercom in your room. "Hey Sis, a few of my friends are coming over soon, mind if I let them in?" Your sister calls from the downstairs intercom, which has a load of screaming in the background. Your parents never really got along for more than 5 seconds, to be fair.

"I don't mind. As long as they don't bother me while I'm practicing my archery. Don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we?" You smirk with a sigh of discontent as she replies yea and thanks softly which sounds like garbled words in the screams erupting from the kitchen. This is how your birthday always went.

Scream, decide, can't do it right, blame it on the other person, and back again. It's the cycle of your life. You absolutely hate these workaholics, everything's perfect or do it over again. It's stupid, because nothing's perfect, and YOU JUST WANT TIME ALONE! Pushing a lock of your honey blonde bangs away from your face, you remember when everything was right in the world.

"What I would give..." You whisper to yourself as you read **The Comet's Curse**. "...to have Dave here." You hear more screams erupting from downstairs, and stand. "Might as well start my training before her friends come over."

You walk down the sidewalk to her house, but you can't gather up the courage to speak to the boy next to you. Despite his looks, it seems he's the perfect guy for Ashelia. You check the paper as you stand in front of a large steel gate, sighing. "Yea. We're here."

"W-Wow. T-They have a b-beautiful h-house." Tavros stammers, looking at the yard and the house that lay just beyond this gate.

"Tell me bout it." You hum to yourself as you step up to the gate.

"Hey, Tavroth, Dave." A familiar voice blasts through the window at a toll booth next to you. You turn to face him with a stoic look, as per usual. "What are you guyth doing here?"

You hold up the sheet, while Tavros fumbles in his pocket for it. "Ashelia told us to come Sollux. She wants to surprise Jasmine."

You see a smirk on Sollux's face as he tells you, "Well that'th probably not the only thing you want to do with Jathmine."

You almost scowl. "Shut the fuck up, that's none of your beeswax, Captor."

The yellow eyed boy simply chuckles and presses a button. You both begin to walk through the opening gate in front of you when Sollux calls out to you. "Oh, by the way, Dave! I wouldn't bother Jathmine around thith time. Thhe'th probably practicing her archery. Or thhooting, tho don't bother her right around now. If you want to keep an eye or two."

Whatever, not that it matters to you. You can handle yourself. "Alright, thanks Captor."

He actually smiles at you. Shocker. "No problem, Thtrider."

You aim down the scope of your sniper rifle, but you're just using plastic bullets because you don't want to get arrested again now do you? Of course not-Bulls eye.

You stretch behind the pretend cover, like you're in an actual battlefield, and hear footsteps. Probably just your sister checking up on you, or to say that her friends are here, but you wanna mess with her. You find a safer spot and aim where the footsteps stopped.

You falter as you whisper low to yourself, "Dave...?" You gotta take this chance. You aim again, but just above his head. You smirk and pull the trigger. The taller seems surprised as the fake, plastic bullet bounces off the wall. Didn't Sollux tell him not to bother you while you're practicing? Well, either way, he's here.

"Well, first of all, Dave." You say, standing in the shadows. "If that was real, you'd be dead." Oh, he did his little flash step move again. God damn it.

"Like you could kill me." You hear him say behind you, making you smirk. "You can't resist me, and you know it."

"I didn't say I was going to kill you, now did I? I could, but I won't." You chuckle as you turn to face him, and-just your luck-he's right behind you, jacket and everything. "I know I can't resist, but I'm trying my hardest, Strider."

Dave smirks. "Well, welcome back to the living there." You chuckle and poke his chest.

"Shut up. Just let me put my stuff up, and we'll go upstairs."

You hear entangled yells exit your throat, but the noises are simply raised voices, and nothing more. You are arguing with your fiance. About? No clue. You hear the words, but you aren't exactly listening.

You heard...a laugh. You turn towards the sound as your fiance's screaming dies down to listen in as well.

_"Ha ha! Oh my God, Dave! I can't breathe!"_ You hear one of your daughter's say as if she couldn't. But, knowing she got the humor that you lack, it wasn't a bad can't breath moment, but a laughter filled moment.

"Dear." you say softly as you still face upstairs at the eldest's room. "Do you see what we have become? Our children have changed so much, yet we failed to realize it. We were yelling so much at each other that we didn't have time for our little girls..." You feel hot trails trace down your cheeks as the laughter continues, accompanied with a small chuckle.

You shrug off your fiance's touch and quietly creep up to the room where the chuckles sounded from. You reach the door, and it's Jasmine's...Then, two voices talk lower and softer as if discussing personal business. _"Hey, Dave?" _You hear your daughter say softly to another person.

**"Yea?"**

_"Thanks. For coming. You're the last person I expected to see at my house...let alone on my birthday."_

**"Well, I'm here. Better make the most of it."**

_"You know..." _A small chuckle. _"You're such a silly boy, Strider."_

A low, playful one-most likely-exerted from the one Jasmine was talking to. **"But, I'm your silly boy. Aren't I?"**

The sound of a few pillows being thrown and a muffled, embarrassed scream. _"S-Shut u-up, Dave!"_

Shifting occurs in the room, and a few hums sound. _"You know I can't resist you, Dave..." _Jasmine whispers to the other entitled Dave.

**"I think I know that by now." **He replies with another chuckle.** "You gotta be tired from messing around with me so go to sleep you silly girl."**

Jasmine laughs. _"But, I'm your silly girl, aren't I?"_

**"Don't use my words against me, Jas."** The words were playful like how a lover would say to another, not harsh or cruel like you and your fiance now. That's how you two were like... 30 years ago.

"Thanks for being here." You mumble into his sweatshirt, about to doze off. It's wonderful exactly how it is, and you don't want it to change. Though, everything happens for a reason. What reason does this partake in exactly?

"You said that 400 times dummy." Dave tells you as you try not to fall asleep.

"I know. I just thought that maybe I could summon you like Superman with a distress signal. Like in Gotham City with Batman." You smirk as you fight off the brink of sleep and oncoming despair. "(But, you're my Superman.)" You whisper to yourself.

"And, you'll be my Jane." You smile one last smile before falling asleep. "Have a great sleep, sleeping beauty..."

You jolt up and find yourself in a woodland area. Oh, god. Fucking sweet baby Jesus. Where are you now? You stand, dusting off your clothes, which you find out to be a dark colored dress, similar to Snow White's but a purple color.

You start walking and find nothing but trees. Just when you're about to give up, you find a small little cottage in the middle of a clearing you sure as hell never saw before. You walk up to the door and don't even get to knock before a familiar little boy answers.

"Oh, it's the Princess of the North. Kankri! Someone's here for you! Get the fuck out of your god damned room for FUCK'S SAKE!" The person screams, making you grin.

"No, Karkat. I'm actually trying to find my way around. And, why did you call me the Princess of the North?" You inquire, typically interested, and the slightly shorter stares at you quizzically.

"How do you know me? And, that's your name, fucknuts." Karkat answers, still staring at you.

"I know what I am, Karkat..." You clear your throat. "And, I'm sure as hell ain't no Princess Of the North or some shit. Princess' bag carrier, if anything close to royalty, Karkitty." You use his pet name that Nepeta used to call him in elementary.

Karkat laughs. "You're not half bad, Princess. Plus, you're pretty lost if you wandered this far from the castle." Karkat lets a half smile loose. "This is my house. You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"Karkat, I highly suggest you stop hitting on the Princess. She is already in mild contact with the Prince of the South, Mr. Sollux Captor, if I'm not correct." An intelligent voice calls from behind the door, and walks into view. "Plus, dearest Karkat, it is our house, not just yours."

You make a confused face at the mention of your best friend being in 'mild contact' with you, like you two are dating. "What? Am I dating Sollux or something?"

The brothers stare at you in what seems to be...bewilderment. "Well, yes. Your mother had an arranged marriage between the two of-"

Nuh-uh. You've heard enough. "What?! I'm not marrying Sollux! He's my best friend for the love of Jesus Christ, no! Why would anyone say that?"

"Well, they announced it yesterday." Karkat says with his lanky arms crossed across his chest. "They said, 'Hey yo motherfuckers our daughter is going to marry the prince of the fucking south'."

Kankri sighs, placing a hand to his forehead, making a tsk-tsk sound. "No, they didn't say that. The Queen and King had said that they cordially invite all of the kingdom to come to the ball this Friday to see the new Queen and King." He points to you. "In which would be you and Mr. Captor."

"Ha, my ass." You scoff, placing a hand on your hip. Karkat grins at you while Kankri chuckles at your outspoken nature. Damn, being a princess in hard. A bell rings in the distance, and the two pull you inside the small house. "Wah!"

You sit on the rather comfy bed in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"That bell signals that it's time to go back inside. Excluding the richest of the richest, of course." Kankri explains quickly, checking the windows and the peephole of the door. "I suppose you could go outside but please restrain from hurting yourself."

You nod and place a hand on the edge of the bed, helping yourself up from the grey and black bed-probably Karkat's bed. "I will Kankri." You walk up to the boy who is slightly taller than you, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for worrying."

Kankri blushes a fierce red. "My p-pleasure, Princess."

"Call me Jasmine, I insist." You can't believe your own words. You're even staring to speak like a fucking princess... Hmm... Something's odd about this... Oh well!

You grasp the handle and walk outside, closing the door behind you softly.

You begin to walk around, somehow ending up in a clearing similar to where you found Kankri and Karkat's house. You sigh happily at the sight of a large log to sit on. You fix your dress that you've grown accustomed to in the past thirty minutes and sit down.

While you begin to get lost in thought, you don't notice the approach of another person in the clearing. When the person taps your shoulder, you jump slightly, turning on the log to face the person. "Oh, hey there!" You nervously laugh at the cloaked figure. "I didn't see you there!"

"It's no problem, Princess Jasmine." A hand comes out of a sleeve in the cloak, wielding a bright, red apple. "I just wanted to give you a small gift for being there for our Queen. She's having a terrible time, I'm saddened by the news..." The person chimes sadly.

You take the apple gently from her grasp. "Thank you, even though I don't know who the Queen is. Thank you, lady." You can immediately identify it's a lady by the light, delicate tone in her voice.

"Don't thank me, Princess. All I want you to do is take a bite out of that apple." The person points a long, manicured fingernail at the apple that held a beautiful hue of red that you happen to adore. "Go on, take just one BITE."

You nod with a smile, and bite into the apple. Suddenly, you feel woozy and the world tips and twists around you. The apple falls out of your hand, and both you and the apple hit the ground softly.

The person takes off the hood, and you see a pair of sickeningly sweet, fiery dark blue eyes. "Have a nice dream, _**Princess**_..." And, at those words, you drift off.

sfghjdgjsfgsuyd ohmyfuckinggodthisislongerthanIEXPECTED


	9. Seer Of Doom: Awaken?

ghfdjgdfsgfg whhhhhhyyyyyy ihatemylife

* * *

You notice Jasmine suddenly go deathly still. You shake her, but it's as if she was dead. You bite your lower lip, but realize that she's still breathing, merely reenacting her dream through movements and actions.

Noticing this, you lean against her, falling asleep...

* * *

You find yourself wandering through a dense forest. There's a house nearby, and there's...well, nothing else-Oh? There was a glint of glass near the house.

You change directions and begin walking towards the object. As you proceed towards it, it looks like a casket...Who died? When you reach the object, you stop cold in your tracks. No... This can't be happening. Aren't dreams supposed to be good?

You take one more step, but you don't get any farther when a loud voice interrupts.

"Motherfucker!" The voice called from behind you, making you jump slightly and turn. "Step away, from, the casket. NOW." You hesitate before following the order form the younger boy you know.

It seems to make him relax, so you don't move again as he speaks. "Do you honestly believe that you could just kiss the girl and run away into the FUCKING sunset? Huh, do you?!" The male's voice made you cringe slightly. Wow, talk about anger management issues. "Well, tough luck, SHIT BREAK."

Just then, another person you slightly recognize runs in, next to the younger. "Karkat, care to elaborate why you suddenly dashed out of the house without further-" The taller notices you with a small smile that said, _'Oh, didn't notice you there'_ which was a smile you knew well. "Ah, Prince of the West. One moment." He bows and then returns to Karkat.

"Karkat-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KANKRI!"

The older raven did stop talking for a fraction of a moment, but started again. "You are triggering this young man." Uh oh. Let's hope he doesn't start ranting again. Last time...ugh. No, just no.

"Does it LOOK like I give a flying, furry, sack of FUCK about triggering him?" Karkat growled as he raised the scythe weapon in his direction. "This little SHIT HEAD thinks he can just KISS THE GIRL and ride into the sunset like in the movies!"

You chuckle. "Hey, I didn't say that."

"SHUT UP!" He screams, making you cringe. Kankri lays a hand on Karkat's shoulder, and his step falters.

"Stop being so protective, KK." The taller, older brother says, making the younger growl. Wrong words, Kankri, wrong words for once.

"Well, if not me, then who DAMMIT! It's my fault we let her go during that time, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHY HER!" Karkat threw his weapon, hitting a tree behind you. He then fell to his knees, crying. "Why her... Why her Kankri..."

"It wasn't her fault. That evil creature that they call Spider Woman Serket poisoned her, so if someone doesn't save her soon, she will stay asleep." Kankri said to his little brother, who was trying not to cry anymore as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Asleep?" You ask, scared but scared for Jasmine. "What happened?"

Karkat bit his lip before slowly saying, "She bit into a poison apple." Haven't you heard and seen this somewhere?

Your eyes widened. "Wha...t? When?"

"Prince, it was a few days ago." Kankri said, at full height, but his lower lip trembled at the sight of the casket behind you. "The Princess was wandering alone outside when everybody was supposed to be inside, and Serket found her."

Hmm... You know this from somewhere, but you keep talking as if you don't. "Karkat, could I try." The meant to be question wasn't one. It was a command. Karkat looked up and blinked, one last tear trailing down his cheek.

"S-Sure, but i-it probably won't work..." Karkat hiccuped struggling to stand straight, doing what he intended with a stagger. "Kankri."

The brother nodded and lifted the top off of the casket. Jasmine was still the same as before, you noticed not realizing that you saw her before in a dream like this. You took a short breath before kneeling down.

* * *

You don't know what's going on, but you see yourself from another's eyes. You see a bunch of people crossing a street, and you feel your body moving across suddenly. But, it's not your own. You hear screaming from behind, and your foreign body turns.

You see yourself on the side of the street on which you were just standing on, and your hand is outstretched in a frantic fashion. You're screaming a single sentence over and over. _**"Move, Dave!"**_You were in Dave's perspective...

You turn your head, and a bright white flash comes. You close your eyes suddenly, and you're back in your dream that you were in before you bit into that apple. You see Dave, hovering over you once again. Why is **he **in** your** dream?

You slowly sit up, and put a palm to your forehead. "Ugh, I feel terrible. What happened?" Just then Dave hugged you. You jump slightly before scoffing. "Well, hello to you too."

"Never do that again." He whispers and ever so suddenly, you awaken.

* * *

Then, Dave jerks awake after you, smiling. "Well, that was interesting..."

"Tell me bout it." You say, curling up to him because you're really, really cold, for no absolute reason. "You're warm, Dave."

"Yea, I know. And, you're cold." Dave jokes, making you chuckle. "And, my dream was really weird, you know..."

You nod slowly, contemplating. "Yea, you were in my dream... And, it seemed a lot like that princess movie, what was the title?" You ask, confused.

"It looked like an abridged Snow White or some shit. Man, Karkat was fucking pissed. He threw a scythe at me, god talk about anger management issues..."

You chuckle lightly, feeling an overwhelming feeling of protection towards the teen. After that mini-dream, you don't want him to leave your side anymore. Though, you were there when it happened, so maybe you could prevent it. You close your eyes again, seeing the scenery.

_Rain. Thunder. Cars. Water. _

You don't realize you're hurting Dave until you hear him say, "Hey, Jasmine-ow-let go."

_Music. Headphones. Escape. Save._

You feel yourself shake as the scenery goes on. "Hey-ow- shit, let go already, Jasmine!" He's raising his voice, but you can't open your eyes. You're being** forced** to view this.

_Calm. Peaceful. Screaming. Pain._

You swallow harshly as your grip loosens entirely, as if living the incident playing in your mind. The grip seemed to represent fear and life, while if you lost the grip, it meant death. You had a very, very, very loose grip on his shirt, but a grip.

_Lights. Broken. Tears. Blood._

You try and hold a grip on his red shirt, but you just keep losing it more each time you try. Like Dave in this...vision, each time he tries to hold on, he's just losing it more. He can't hold on much more, like you can't hold onto Dave's shirt right now very well. For the first time in your life, you feel like you're dying. You feel like you're drowning in blood colored rain. You feel dead.

_Red. Blue. Sirens. Police. More tears. More blood. Can't hold on._

You feel your heart beat slow to a crawl, as if you ARE dying along with the Dave inside your mind's dream-nightmare. You try to swallow, but you taste blood instead.

_Help. I can't breathe. Someone help. I'm dying. _

You hear Dave's voice inside your head, like you are living as him at the moment. You feel your grip tighten to a maximum, and Dave cringes. "Jasmine!" You hear him, but you can't react. "Wake up!"

_Almost there. Can I make it? I have to. I just have to. I can't leave her like that. A little...more. _

You hear him think, and then, your eyes snap open and you jump apart from Dave. His look is full of confusion, pain, and wonder. You hold your head and furiously shake it.

"I'm going crazy..." You see Dave about to touch you, but you don't shrug it off. however, you're more afraid of the more probable visions that await. You slide back more, telling him, "No, please don't. I-You-I-No. I can't-" You grip your shirt, where your heart would be, in search of air, despite the fact that it's everywhere.

Everything's topsy turvy. Everything's coming down on you, and right before you scream, you notice something.

**_It's raining._**

* * *

*deep breath* ahfsdhkjkagfsg FML


End file.
